


Angel of Music

by CookieWaffle



Category: POTO - Fandom, Phantom of the Opera
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kids, smol babies that must be protected at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieWaffle/pseuds/CookieWaffle
Summary: A different take on how Erik and Cristine met. They're both little kiddos in this fic.I wrote this fic years ago so it's not too great but it's not horrendusly embarassing either (which is something I can't say for most of my other old fics) So I might as well post in case anyone is actually interested in reading it.





	Angel of Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote when I was like 14 years old and it's definitely NOT the best fic I've ever written. However it has some good ideas that I still like. I'm way to lazy to rewrite it though so I just copied and pasted this from my DA.  
> So PLEASE do not take this as an example of how all of my recent work looks.
> 
> So uuuh, yea read it if ya want I guess.

"Mother, where are you going?... I'm scarred mother, don't leave me! Don't let them hurt me, please! I'll be good I promise! Mother help, they're taking me! Help, they're hurting me! Why don't you help me Mother!? ...why won't you love me..."

Erik shouted out as he woke up from another nightmare, "No, not this again..." He thought to himself as he started to calm down.  
He was dreaming about his mother again. The only person he ever loved, although she never loved him back. He couldn't seem to get her out of his mind, and he wanted nothing more but to return to her, but he knew he couldn't... She was most likely much more happier without him, and all Erik wanted was her to be happy. It had been 3 years since he's ran away, and he hasn't seen her since.  
Erik wiped the tears off his face, "I need to stop having these dreams, they keep distracting me from my work..."  
He than got up and walked over to a dresser he was building earlier. He had just recently snuck in the sewer under an opera house, and made it his home. He worked for hours trying to fix the place up. He had already made a bed and a few instruments, but the place still needed a lot of work. He didn't have any human interaction at all ever since he moved in. And he preferred it that way too. He really didn't like other people. Especially after what he went through before he moved in...  
The young boy started to nod off into sleep again. He was working too hard for a child his age, and it was tireing him out. But he was determened to finish what he started. After a while, he ran out of supplies. He needed to go up to the opera hose to get (or more like steal) some more. But he was just too tired. But he was too afraid to fall asleep again because the dream he keeps having might come back. So he tried to just relax instead. He did this by singing to himself. He loved to sing, and he had a real talent for it too. It was the only thing that his mother actually liked about him...

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little girl lay in her bed one night. She was a pretty little girl, with brow curly hair, and big blue eyes. But she was also a very sad little girl. Her fater who was very dear to her had past away the day before. A relative of here's had offered to take care of her so she wouldn't have to live in an orphanage. She now lived in a big opera house. It was a very beatiful place, but she missed living in her old house with her father. But that wasn't going to happen anymore...  
She cried as she tried to fall asleep. She longed to be with her beloved father again, but it just wasn't meant to be. Her pillow was soaked with her tears as she couldn't stop them from falling.  
But then she heard something... It was a soft, gentle sound... Like an angel's voice. It was coming from far away, but she could still hear it. It sounded like someone was singing. It stopped her crying. It soothed her. She then got up out of bed, and tried to figure out where it was coming from, but she couldn't find it. Then she remembered something her father once told her...  
"When father was still alive he told me something... He told me that when he died, he would send me an angel to watch over me, and angel of music..." The young girl thought to herself, "Is this my angel of music?"  
The girl then felt excited and a little scared at the same time.  
"I can't believe it, father was right! This is my angel of music!" She said to herself.  
She spent most of the night listening to her angel's soothing voice. After a while she fell asleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Erik woke up after he accidentally fell asleep the other night. Fortunately he didn't have another nightmare like he usually did when he slept.  
He wanted to get more supplies for the dresser he was building, but he needed to do that at night to lower the probability of getting caught. But he still wasn't just going to stay there, he was going to explore the opera house. The building had many secret passage ways and trap doors that no one knew about. Erik could use them to his advantage sometime in the futer. He also found it quite fun to explore. Even though most of his childhood had already been ripped away from him, he still had that childlike curiosity.  
He put on his cape that he liked to were and went off to explore. He also brought his violin with him. He liked to play while walking down all the secret passage ways. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The young girl sat on her bed as she thought of what had happened the other night. She wanted to hear her angel's voice again so badly, but she didn't know how to make it appear. Then she heard a familiar sound... It was her angel, and this time, it's voice was much closer, and it sounded like a violin was playing as well. It sounded like it was coming from the walls.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Erik sang a little tune while he was playing violin as he walked down the secret passage way.  
"H-hello!?" Said a voice.  
Erik stopped dead in his tracks...  
"Did someone just speak to me?" The young boy though in confusion.  
"Oh no, please don't stop, I really like your music!" The voice spoke again.  
"Someone did just speak to me!" Erik thought in amazement, "...And they complimented me... Nobody has ever done that before..."  
"Please say something!" The voice said.  
But Erik didn't reply. It sounded like the voice of a girl around his age. He blushed a little. He really didn't know how to talk to other people, especially girls...  
"Please play your music again! Your voice is so pretty!" The voice spoke again.  
Erik blushed again, and did not reply. He was too shy.  
"Or at least play your violin!" The voice begged, "please?"  
There was a hint of sadness in the voice now.  
"I've never heard anything more beautiful than your voice..."  
Erik blushed even more.  
"She actually... Admires me?!" He thought.  
His eyes started to get watery with tears. This was the closest thing he ever got to love. No one had ever been so kind to him before.  
He then took out his violin and slowly started to play it.  
"Oh thank you, thank you!" The voice said in excitement.  
Erik then started to sing. He was nervous at first, but then calmed down after a short while. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The young girl listened as her angel of music played the most beautiful song she had ever heard. She wanted to sing along, but she knew her voice was bad, so she kept quiet.  
After the song was done, there was a silence.  
"...My name is Christine... If you were wandering that is..." She said.  
There was no reply.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Christine..." Erik thought to himself, "What a beautiful name..."  
Of course He was too shy to say it out loud, but he wish he had the courage too.  
"Hey... Said Christine, "I was wandering... Could you teach me how to sing?"  
Erik was shocked at this request. Him, a teacher!? He was a bit excited at this. Did this mean he had a friend? An actual friend!?  
He wanted to except the offer, but didn't know what to say. So he decided to go back home, and write her a letter. Although he knew he couldn't stay silent in front of her forever, this would have to do for now.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Christine waited for her angle to reply, but he did not. She felt sad and dissapointed, but she decided to keep on waiting anyways. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Erik finished his letter, he needed to find the room that Christine was in. Luckily, he knew the area he was in at the time, so it was an easey task. The letter had instructions on it saying where they should meet. There was a room not many people knew about that had a mirror that he could see through from inside the walls, but no body could see him from the outside. It was the perfect place to meet up. He could see her, but she couldn't see him.  
He got into her room through a small trap door on one of the walls. It was so small, that only a small child would be able to fit through it. Which was the perfect size for him.  
He placed the letter on her night stand and was about to leave until he noticed something. She was still in the room... But luckily she was sleeping. She had fallen asleep right next to the wall where she was talking to him earlier that day. He felt kinda bad for making her wait so long. Then he became curious. What did she look like? Her back was facing away from him, so he couldn't see her face.  
He walked closer to her. He then carefully tried to turn her on her back without waking her so he could see her better.  
"...She's so... Beautiful..." The young boy thought to himself as he watched her sleep peacefully.  
His face turned a bright shade of red and he felt this weird warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest. He wasn't sure what it was. Then something occurred to him.  
"I can't just leave her here on the floor!" He thought to himself.  
So he then carefully picked Christine up trying not to wake her, and placed her on her bed. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He wanted to stay there with her all night, but he needed to get the supplies for the dresser he was building before daylight came, so he couldn't. But before he left, he did one last thing. He bent down, and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Then he descended back into the shadows...


End file.
